


We can be heroes

by lightly



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning the members of Super Junior wake up with super powers. What follows is a day of chaos. Some of them have cooler powers than others, some adapt quicker to them than others. Leeteuk mainly worries for his sanity and for the fate of the world at large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We can be heroes

 

 _1) Siwon_

 

Siwon wakes up that morning with x-ray vision. No explanations as to why he suddenly has x-ray vision, there were no incidents with any genetically modified stuff, no falling into a vat of toxic waste, no getting hit by lightning and there have been no meteor showers.

It was just like, here, have a superpower.

The thing of it is though, it’s a very limited super power, as in he only has the ability to see through fabric and he doesn’t even realize that he has this power until about two hours after he wakes up. It’s one of those rare times that he’s staying at the dorms with the rest of the group and sure, he did notice that the sofa looked a little odd, like all it’s stuffing was on the outside. But it’s an old piece of furniture and he figures that Donghae and Eunhyuk must have killed it in his absence and no one saw any real point in getting it replaced. Donghae and Eunhyuk would probably just break the new one too.

It’s just him and Leeteuk that are up and around that morning, and really, seeing Leeteuk walking around the place naked isn’t all that unusual. It’s not until Ryeowook breezes through the door, butt naked and humming a jaunty tune that Siwon thinks that there might be something wrong. Siwon blinks, shakes his head, blinks again, rubs his eyes. No, Ryeowook is still naked.

“Hyung, are you all right?” Ryeowook asks, concerned. You look a little pale.”

One by one the rest of the group wakes up and files into the kitchen. All of them completely naked. Siwon decides that his only recourse is to go to church immediately and pray. Pray that he’s not going crazy and also to pray that he _has_ gone crazy and that the whole world hasn’t up and become a nudist colony.

It turns out that going to church was quite possibly the worst idea ever. Everyone there is naked too, the pastor, the choir boys, old, old, old, old, Mrs Kim…who, it seems, has a tattoo of a dragon, the tail of it curling down towards her…

“Oh god.” Siwon moans. He closes his eyes, and that actually makes things better, but only for a little while. He knows that he can’t make it back to the dorm with his eyes closed and he doesn’t want to open his eyes because of the sudden outbreak of nakedness. The thought of calling one of his hyungs to come and get him fills him with all kinds of dread. What is he supposed to say? “Hi, I see naked people?”

Why is his life like this?

He sits down, he lands heavily, it’s hard to judge things like distance to the ground when you have your eyes closed. He pulls out his cell phone and starts pushing buttons. He doesn’t need to see to do this, the number he punches in is engrained on his memory. He calls the one person he thinks he can talk to about this, the one person who will listen calmly and won’t laugh at him or judge him or think he’s a complete head case.

He calls Han Geng.

Han Geng does listen patiently, makes soothing noises when Siwon chokes on his words.

“Ge, do you think I’m crazy? Because I think I might be crazy. Everyone is naked! Everyone!” He half whispers, half hisses the last part, emphasizing the words so that he is sure that Han Geng fully realizes his situation.

“No, Siwonnie. I don’t think you’re crazy.” Han Geng says, his voice calm, gentle. “I’ll tell you what is crazy, though. I’m sort of floating. I’m stuck up by the ceiling and I have no idea how I am supposed to get down."

 

 _2) Han Geng_

 

Han Geng wakes that morning with the inexplicable feeling of lightness. He yawns and stretches, opens his eyes and looks down…hey, wait!

Down?

It takes him a few minutes to fully comprehend his predicament, it’s just too…too…he can’t even come up with a suitable word for whatever this shit is. At first he thinks—or more like he hopes—that he’s having an out of body experience. But then, if he were having an out of body experience surely he would be floating up here and looking down on himself sleeping and not floating up here and looking down on his empty bed, bare of even its sheets because they are still wrapped around him.

He really thought that he had left all this bizarre crap behind when he left Korea.

He pushes himself away from the ceiling and the bed sheets fall away and flutter back down to the floor. As soon as Han Geng stop pushing his ass hits the aertex again. He can push himself away, he can push himself along, he just cant get down, or at least he can’t stay down. He figures out that if he anchors himself to something heavier than he is then he’ll stay somewhere near ground level. He grabs on to the curtains and tries to climb down them like rope. It’s kind of awkward because his body tries to float its way back up to the ceiling but eventually he manages. He grabs onto a chair, which was stupid really because he just ends up right back where he started.

God dammit.

He blames Heechul. He’s not sure how or why and he is sure that it’s not really rational but somehow it’s all Heechul’s fault.

It’s like he’s weightless, he imagines that this is was astronauts might feel like. It’s…it’s almost kind of fun. Then his cell phone starts ringing and panic sets in.

Why is his life like this?

He drags himself back down to the ground, he hooks his legs around the foot board of his bed and grabs his phone off the dresser.

“Hello?” He says, trying to keep his voice calm, everything is cool, everything is ok, nothing weird or inexplicable is going on here, no sir. “Siwon? Are you ok? You _what_?”

He is so taken aback by what Siwon tells him that he lets go of the bed and is up on the ceiling again. He glad that this happened—if it had to happen at all—while he was inside. If this weightlessness had come upon him while he’d been outside? He shudders to think where he might have floated away to.

“It’s ok.” Han Geng says soothingly into the phone. Siwon sounds panicked and with probably good reason too. Han Geng is pretty close to panic himself. “Calm down, I don’t think you’re crazy. Look down at yourself.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Just do it. Are you naked?”

A pause and then…”Yes.” Siwon says meekly.

“I take it you put clothes on before you left home.”

“Of course I did.”

“Are you still wearing them?”

Another pause and then…”Yes, I think so. I think I can still feel them, I just can’t see them. Why can’t I see them Ge?”

Han Geng takes a deep, steadying breath. So, he can float and Siwon can see through clothes. Just a normal day then. He hears a soft whispering, or at least he thinks he does, quiet at first and then louder, coherent.

“Can you hear me?” The voice asks. This disembodied whisper sounds familiar, so familiar. “Hankyung-hyung, can you hear me? Is this working?”

“Oh, my.” Han Geng whispers.

“What is it?” Siwon asks, his voice now half way to frantic and for a minute there Han Geng had forgotten he was on the phone with him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s ok, Siwonnie, calm down. I’m getting a message from…from…” The voice in his head keeps talking and Han Geng works on placing it—the voice—it gets louder and clearer and then Han Geng knows who it is.

“Hankyung-hyung, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Ryeowook-ah.” Han Geng says. “I can hear you.”

Yup, just a normal, normal day.

 

 _3) Ryeowook (and Kangin)_

 

Ryeowook wakes up thinking about Kangin. He isn’t sure why at first, not until he starts to remember pieces of his dream. He was dreaming about the army, it’s been on his mind a lot lately so it’s not surprising that it’s filtered through to his dreams. He wakes up and he thinks ‘I wonder how Kangin-hyung is doing?’

“Oh, I’m doing great Wookie-ah.” A voice in his head says.

Ryeowook blinks into the dim light, he fumbles around to find the switch on the light by the bed, almost knocking the lamp over in his haste. When the light comes on he is almost relieved to find that he is alone in the room.

Then who had just spoken? Was he hearing voices in his head now?

“Yes, Wookie-ah, you are.”

“Kangin-hyung?” Ryeowook whispers, then he feels kind of silly talking to himself so he says it again in his head. “Kangin-hyung? Is that you?”

“No, Wookie-ah. You’ve gone crazy.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Ryeowook says out loud. He gets out of bed and pads across the room, he reaches for the door handle and he’s half way to opening it, then he stops. Wait, going crazy isn’t a good thing. He shuts the door again and makes his way back to his bed. He sits down and sighs heavily.

“You’re not going crazy, Wookie-ah.” Kangin’s voice says. Ryeowook looks around the room, no, he’s definitely alone. There is no one lurking in the shadows, he thinks. “Because if you’ve gone crazy then that means I have too and I, as Korea’s number one handsome guy, am not crazy.”

“Am I in your head or are you in mine?”

Kangin doesn’t answer right away. There is a long, long pause and it’s like Ryeowook can almost feel Kangin thinking about his answer.

“I have no idea.” He says at last.

“Where are you?”

“Boot camp. Hey, do you know what I did earlier?”

“Uh…no.” But Ryeowook has a feeling that Kangin is going to tell him anyway.

“I leapt over the barracks.” Kangin says, there is excitement and wonder in his voice, or at least Ryeowook thinks it’s in Kangin’s voice, he’s still not entirely sure what’s going on here. “It was at the 5am run, I just felt like I could jump really high…so I did.”

“You…you jumped over the barracks?”

“Yeah, it was awesome!”

“You jumped over the barracks and now I’m talking to you in my head?”

“Seems so.”

Ryeowook takes a deep breath, he feels a little nauseous, why is his life like this?

“Awww, shit.” Kangin’s voice says. “I gotta go, we have an inspection.” And then he’s gone. Ryeowook swears he can feel Kangin’s presence leave and his head feels almost empty. He sits there on his bed for a few minutes, listening to the quiet. No one else in the dorm is awake yet, Ryeowook closes his eyes.

“Teukie-hyung?” He thinks in his head.

Nothing.

“Yesung-hyung?”

Still nothing. Ryeowook sighs again. He must have been dreaming. He decides to go an take a walk and clear his crazy head.

*

When he gets back he almost bumps into Siwon who looks like he’s close to panic, his face is chalk white and he’s sweating.

“Hyung? Are you all right? You look a little pale.”

Siwon can’t seem to look at him, instead he flushes and quickly backs away, heads to the door and practically runs out of the dorm.

“Ignore him, Wookie-ah.” Leeteuk says, exasperation lacing his voice. “He’s been acting spooked all morning.” Leeteuk shakes his head and walks away. Ryeowook heads back to his room. He sits there in the quiet and he thinks about Han Geng. At first there is nothing and then…

“Yes, Ryeowook-ah, I can hear you.”

Ok that, it’s confirmed, he’s insane.

“You’re not insane. I can float and Siwon can see through clothes. It’s all good.”

…wait, what?

Ryeowook has to take several deep breaths while Han Geng’s voice whispers soothing words to him…and Siwon. Han Geng is on the phone with him and Ryeowook thinks it’s really, really weird that he can listen in on that conversation when Siwon is at his church and Han Geng is in China.

“Hey.” Another voice says, a real voice, solid and in the room with him. Ryeowook yelps and all but falls off his bed. Kibum is standing by the door, it’s almost like he materializes out of thin air. Ryeowook just stares at him. “Who were you talking to?” Kibum asks, his voice calm, rational, like Ryeowook wasn’t just sitting there talking to himself.

Ryeowook shakes his head forlornly. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I’m not sure I even believe it myself.” Ryeowook looks at his door, it’s closed still and it didn’t open to let Kibum in. “What are you doing here, Kibum?” He asks even though he’s not sure he wants to know the answer. He points a shaking finger towards the door. “Don’t tell me you can walk through walls.”

Kibum laughs, it’s a deep, rich sound. “No Ryeowookie. I can’t walk through walls. I’ve been in here since before you came back in.” Kibum smiles, leans in close and whispers conspiratorially. “I can make myself invisible.”

 

.End Part one


	2. Chapter 2

We Can Be Heroes

 

 _4) Kibum_

 

Oh, he’s having way too much fun with this.

It starts at his ridiculously early acting class, they have this new teacher who swears that the best work is done before the sun comes up.

“That’s when the soul is most alive.”

…or some shit like that.

There is a girl (or several) in his class who has the hots for him, and he’s used to it, it’s almost kind of cute. But it’s 4am and nothing and no one is cute and funny at 4am and when he sees this girl making a beeline for him he closes his eyes and just prays that she can’t see him. It’s a futile and kind of silly prayer so he’s taken completely by surprise when it works.

“Kibum-oppa?” Sunmin says as she approaches Kibum’s small group. “He was just here, where did he go?”

“He’s right there.” Minwoo says pointing to Kibum. Sunmin just looks at him blankly.

“No, he’s not.” Sunmin practically wails. “You’re so mean!” And then she’s gone and Kibum heaves out a sigh of relief.

“How did you do that?” Minwoo asks him, all wide eyed wonder.

“I have no idea.”

As he watches Sunmin’s sullen retreat he wonders if whatever he just did only works for people he really doesn’t want to talk to or if it would work for anyone and everyone. He decides the only logical thing to do is test it out so he wills himself invisible and unseen by all.

“Hey!” Joomin asks. “Where did Kibum go?”

Kibum chuckles softly and backs away from the group, careful not to brush up against anyone.

He thinks he’ll skip class today. Something weird is going on and really, there is only one source of weirdness in his life. So he decides to head on over there and see if the rest of Super Junior has had anything strange happen to them, well, stranger than usual. There is always something new and bizarre going on in that dorm. It’s still stupidly early but he is sure that Leeteuk will be awake, that guy never sleeps.

It’s about two miles from his class to the dorm and thinks it might be fun to walk it. It’s nice—he decides—being able to walk down the street and have no give him a second glance. Not that there are many people about at this hour to see him if he let himself be seen…but Kibum has learned from experience that cameras can be anywhere at anytime. It’s almost 6am by the time he gets to the dorms, he lets himself in with key he still has, he doesn’t think he’ll ever give it back. Only Leeteuk is awake, as expected. Leeteuk is sitting in the main living area on the worn out old sofa, he’s going over a pile of papers, he looks up at the sound of the door opening.

“Hello?” Leeteuk asks. Kibum holds his breath and wills Leeteuk not to see him. Leeteuk gets up and comes to the doorway. Kibum hasn’t shut the door, he can’t, he’ll give away his position. Leeteuk looks around, worry and confusion marring his brow. Kibum is standing right there in front of him but Leeteuk just can’t see him. “Maybe Donghae is right.” Leeteuk mutters as he surveys the empty hallway. “Maybe this place really is haunted.”

Kibum walks around the dorms listening to the soft snores and sleep snuffles of the other members and everything seems fine. Nothing out of the ordinary seems to be going on here, but Kibum refuses to believe that it’s just him this is happening to. It can’t be, that wouldn’t be fair. He passes Ryeowook’s room and he hears Ryeowook talking to himself…which is kind of weird. No, wait…Kibum hears Ryeowook talking to Kangin. At this time in the morning? Shouldn’t Kangin be off doing something Army-ish at this time? Like some kind of 5 mile run? Kibum stops and listens at the door but the voice inside goes quiet. Presently the door opens and Ryeowook comes out. Kibum has to quickly move out of the way to avoid Ryeowook bumping into him, he’s not quite quick enough and Ryeowook knock his arm. But it seems that Ryeowook is too caught up in his own thoughts to realizes that he’s just bumped into nothing.

“I must be going crazy.” Ryeowook mumbles as he walks away.

Kibum slips into Ryeowook’s room and settles down to wait for him to comes back. He hopes that he doesn’t have to wait for too long.

 

*

 

Which brings up back to now.

“We’re going to have to let Leeteuk-hyung know about this.” Kibum says and Ryeowook shakes his head violently.

“Do we have to? He’s got enough to worry about already.”

“Wookie-ah, you can talk to people who are miles away in your head. Kangin-hyung can leap tall buildings in a single bound, Hankyung-hyung is floating, Siwon sees naked people…”

“Hankyung-hyung says he thinks it’s more like Siwon-hyung can see through clothes.”

“Whatever. And I can make myself invisible. That’s five of us that suddenly have magic powers, who knows what will happen to the rest of them. The way our luck runs Donghae or Eunhyuk might be given the power to blow things up.

Ryeowook pales slightly.

“Plus,” Kibum continues. “Someone is going to have to go and get Siwon before he starts trying to claw his own eyes out.

“Ok.” Ryeowook say and he stands up. “But you’re doing all the talking, I am just going to nod and agree with you.”

 

*

 

It’s lucky that Kibum has something of a demonstrative power because this shit is hard to explain. Leeteuk sits there and listens quietly, he looks a little confused—and concerned—but that’s really kind of his default expression. Kibum knows that if it were anyone else telling him this potential tale of woe then Leeteuk would think it all some very lame joke.

But Kim Kibum does not joke, lame or otherwise.

Kibum starts disappearing and reappearing and the looks on the faces of the other members are priceless. Kibum is almost glad that Heechul is taking pictures, though Heechul is under strict orders not to let these pictures out onto the internet. Eventually Leeteuk sends Heechul out to retrieve Siwon, Heechul pouts a little but he goes. Kibum continues his disappearing act for a little while until…

“Kibummie stop it” Donghae wails. “I don’t like it when I can’t see you.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, Hae.” Kibum says and he creeps over to where Donghae stands and, still invisible, wraps his arms around Donghae’s waist. Donghae is so caught off guard by this unexpected touch that he yelps in surprise and is gone and Kibum finds himself holding nothing but air.

Donghae just, poof, disappears.

 

 _5) Donghae_

 

Donghae blinks and looks around. He suddenly finds himself in a dimly lit room, daylight filters feebly in from the gap in the thick curtains. Donghae can just about make out the outline of a bed in the corner, he’s in someone else’s bedroom. Definitely not his room, his room has two beds and smells a little…different. He doesn’t know where he is or how the hell he got here or how the hell he is supposed to get back to his dorm.

He guesses that this must mean he has some kind of super power too, which on one hand is kinda cool, who doesn’t want to have a super power? On the other hand, though, he is kind of stuck, he could be anywhere in the whole world and…and the bed is moving. No wait, it’s just the bed covers that are moving and Donghae realizes—to his horror—that he is in someone else’s bedroom while that someone else is still here. Donghae holds his breath and starts to edge towards the door. Maybe, just maybe, he can get out of here before the person in the bed wakes up and sees him. Then he can get to a phone and call Kibum to come and get him…that might take a while if he turns out to be on the other side of the world. But he knows that Kibum will come get him.

Call Kibum. That, Donghae thinks, is a very, very good plan.

It’s a shame that none of his very, very good plans have ever gone right. Ever.

“Hyung?” A sleepy voice mumbles.

The room is getting lighter as the daylight outside takes a firmer hold and now Donghae can properly see the bed and it’s occupant. A head emerges from under the tangle of bed clothes and Donghae wonders if this is what having a heart attack feels like.

“Hyung, what are you doing here? Am I dreaming?”

Minho. He’s in Minho’s room. That’s all right then, at least he knows that he’s still in Korea. Donghae tries to stammer out an excuse for why he’s suddenly in Minho’s room unannounced and unexpected but the words catch in his throat as another head pushes its way out from under the covers.

“You’re not dreaming, Hyung.” Taemin says. “If this were one of your dreams then I imagine I would be happier to see him.”

Taemin is sleep rumpled and disgruntled and Donghae tries not to choke when he sees that both Minho and Taemin are apparently naked.

“Yeah.” Another voice says and yet another person emerges from under the covers. “Me too.”

“C…Changmin?” Donghae stutters. He’s so shocked that he starts to hiccup.

“Don’t,” Taemin says, his voice low with warning. “Don’t tell Onew.”

“Or Yunho.” Changmin adds darkly.

Donghae hiccups. He hiccups again and then, poof, he vanishes.

 

*

 

He’s back in the dorms again and he breathes out a sigh of relief as he looks upon the worried faces of the rest of the group. He can breathe now, he can relax. He can’t, however, bring himself to tell any of them where he’s been.

“Poor thing.” Leeteuk says. “Did you teleport into a hell dimension?”

Donghae can only shake his head.

“There’s no such thing as hell dimensions, hyung.” Kyuhyun deadpans.

“Like there’s no such things as super powers?” Leeteuk retorts, his voice shrill.

“Touché.”

Donghae looks around, counts heads.

“Where’s Kibum? Is he still invisible?”

“No,” Leeteuk says. “At least I don’t think so. He’s in the other room with Siwon trying to help him control his…uh…power.”

“Heechul is in there too.” Kyuhyun puts in. “I don’t think he’s trying to help.”

“Oh,” Donghae says. “Where’s Eunhyuk?”

“Ahh,” Leeteuk sighs and Donghae doesn’t like the way Leeteuk won’t look him in the eye. “Right. Well. About Eunhyuk…”

A feeling of cold dread pools low in Donghae’s stomach and he fights to catch his breath.

“What about Eunhyuk?”

“Well, we’re not exactly sure what happened, but when you vanished he…he…” Leeteuk takes a step to one side so Donghae has a clear view of the sofa and Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk is sitting in the exact same spot, in the exact shame position he was in when Donghae left.

Eunhyuk is sitting completely still, he’s completely immobile and completely made of stone.

 

 _6) Eunhyuk_

 

When he comes too, Donghae is poking at his cheek. Donghae looks alarmed, worried. Eunhyuk wasn’t even aware that he had fallen asleep, or passed out, or whatever. What the hell had happened?

“Hey,” Eunhyuk mumbles. “What happened?” His throat is dry and his voice sounds scratchy, like it hasn’t been used in a while. “Hae! I can see you now. I got a shock when Kibum made you disappear.”

“Donghae wasn’t invisible, Hyukkie.” Leeteuk says. “He teleported into a hell dimension.”

“I did not.” Donghae mutters. No one pays any attention to him.

Eunhyuk blinks up at his fellow band members and he tries for a smile. His face feels stiff. He tries to stand up but his whole body feels stiff too. His limbs feel heavy, like they are made of stone.

Hey, wait.

He looks down at his hands. His skin is a mottled grey, his fingers thick and unwieldy. He holds his hand out in front of him, turning it round so he can look at it from every angle. He watches—fascinated—as the grey stone fades back into warm flesh.

“This is so cool.” He breathes.

“It’s not!” Leeteuk wails. “It’s not cool. You turned into stone! Stone, Hyukkie! And Donghae will probably end up teleporting himself into a volcano, Hankyung is floating somewhere in China. China! Oh god, what if he goes outside? What if he floats away?” Leeteuk sobs and slumps into a chair. “I wish Kangin were here.”

“Would you like me to go and get him, Teukie-hyung?” Donghae pipes up, he sounds almost hopeful. “I’m pretty sure I could.”

“Sure Donghae-ah.” Leeteuk says, without thinking. “No!” He shouts out suddenly. “No! You stay there. You stay right there on that sofa and don’t teleport anywhere. And you!” Leeteuk whirls on Eunhyuk. “You turn back to flesh and bone right this instant!”

“I’m trying, Hyung.” Eunhyuk says. He holds his hand up for Leeteuk to see. The transformation back from stone seems to be going glacially slowly. Leeteuk looks a little green.

“Ridiculous.” Heechul says, storming into the room. “Pathetic. I bet he secretly really wants to see people naked and that’s why Kibum can’t help him get it under control.” Heechul throws himself into a chair, looks around. “What’s wrong, Teukie? You look like you’re going to throw up.”

“Look, Hyung.” Eunhyuk says brightly, brandishing his arm. “I turn to stone.”

“You turn to stone.” Heechul repeats slowly. Then he laughs. “That’s almost as lame a power as seeing though clothes.” And Heechul laughs so hard that he snorts…and fire shoots out of his nose.

 

.end of part two


	3. Chapter 3

We Can Be Heroes

 

 _7) Heechul_

 

He can breathe fire.

Heechul looks gleefully around at the horrified expressions on the faces of the rest of the group. Leeteuk looks really pale now, Heechul actually thinks that their fearless leader might just faint.

“Oh god,” Shindong gasps out, he watches fascinated as Heechul starts blowing smoke rings. “We’re all going to die.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” Heechul gruffs and he puffs a flume of flames in Shindong’s direction. Shindong tips over backwards in his haste to get out of the way. “It’s not like I’m going to burn down the building.” He pauses, looks around. “But hey, on the bright side, if I did burn down the dorm at least we’d know one of us would make it out ok.” Heechul points over at Eunhyuk who has turned to stone again.

Heechul breathes fire onto his hand, he watches the flames lick over his skin. He can feel them, it’s like a soft tickling sensation. They don’t burn him.

“I,” Heechul announces. “Have the best super power so far. It’s good being me.”

“Hey!” Donghae calls out, he sounds slightly affronted.

“Sorry, Donghae-ah. Teleportation is cool too. Hey, let’s you and me go be super heroes. Kibum too I guess.”

“No!” Leeteuk snaps. “Both of you stay right there and Chullie-ah, stop blowing smoke rings you’re going to…” Leeteuk is interrupted by a shrill beeping. “…Set off the smoke alarm.” He sighs heavily, resigned. “Ok, everyone outside.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, hyung?” Kyuhyun says. “What if another one of us floats like Hankyung-hyung? We might float away. We might…mmphf.”

Heechul slaps a hand over Kyuhyun’s mouth.

“Don’t say such things, Kyuhyun-ah. Are you trying to give your hyung a coronary?”

“Yes.” Kyuhyun mumbles into Heechul’s palm and Heechul laughs. “Besides,” Kyuhyun shakes off Heechul’s hand. “Look outside, I don’t want to go out in that.”

Heechul looks out the window. The sky outside is rapidly darkening as ominous rain clouds gather. It looks like an epic storm is starting to kick up.

“You might be right there, magnae.” Heechul concedes. “And we all know there isn’t actually a fire.”

“Outside.” Leeteuk orders. “All of you. Now.”

“But you told me not to move off the sofa.” Donghae says.

Leeteuk’s eye twitches.

 

*

 

They all troop outside. Eunhyuk is excused this little fire drill on account of him still being a statue and no one wanted to carry him down the stairs. Siwon is holding on to Kibum’s arm, his eyes tightly closed. Heechul follows behind Leeteuk with Kyuhyun and Sungmin along side. Both younger boys are complaining about the cold, and it has got cold all of a sudden.

Heechul thinks there might be something on Leeteuk’s back but he can’t really be sure. It’s a fleeting image of a thing, like a shadow in the corner of his eye.

“Teukie…” Heechul starts, he’s unsure exactly what to say, it’s probably just his imagination that this indefinable shadow on Leeteuk’s back looks like a set of wings. “You haven’t had anything strange happen to you today, personally I mean, have you?”

“No,” Leeteuk says, he turns round to look at Heechul but keeps walking backwards. “Why?”

“Because it looks like there’s som…”

But Heechul doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying. A violent gust of wind kicks up, almost blowing Heechul over. It catches at the shadow on Leeteuk’s back. The shadow billows out like a parachute, not wings then, but something like it. Leeteuk is blown up and away into the air.

“Teukie!” Heechul cries and he makes a grab for Leeteuk’s leg. But it’s too late, in seconds Leeteuk is well out of reach. “Well,” Heechul murmurs as he watches their leader rise up into the air. “Well shit.”

 

 _8) Leeteuk_

 

He’ll admit, he’s always wanted wondered what it would be like to actually fly, but he never thought he would find out and he never thought he would find out this way. He doesn’t want to look down, the ground is a very long way away now, but he can’t help it, he looks down. He can see the other members, he can’t see the looks on their faces but from the way they seem to be jumping up and down and waving their arms they appear to be frantic.

He’s pretty close to panic himself.

“Oh god, oh god, oh, god, oh god.” He says over and over again. “Oh god.”

He manages to drag his eyes away from the receding ground and instead he looks up to see that he’s being blown towards a building which is like some kind of miracle. Now, he thinks, he can grab onto something and stop his ascent to the heavens, all he has to do is hang on until someone works out how to get him down. But it seems that life actively hates him because the direction of the wind he’s caught up in changes and starts to move him away from salvation.

And he was so close too.

“Don’t worry, hyung.” Donghae says brightly as a hand—he assumes Donghae’s—grabs hold of his leg. “I’ve got you.”

Wait…Donghae?

Leeteuk has just enough time to see that Donghae is perched precariously on the edge of the building, just barely holding on with one hand, the other hand is clinging on to the material of Leeteuk’s jeans. Leeteuk feels his stomach lurch and his ears pop like he’s in an airplane. Then the building is gone and he’ not flying anymore, he’s falling. His landing is softer than he expected it to be but that’s really only because Donghae breaks his fall. Leeteuk stands up, his legs feel shaky, weak. He’s surprised to find that he’s inside now, in an unfamiliar room. He starts to turn around to help Donghae up but the view outside the window catches his eye. This room—where ever this room is—it over looks an ornate temple, a red and gold affair adorned with intricate carvings of dragons.

Leeteuk doesn’t think he’s in Korea anymore.

“Donghae-ah…” Leeteuk starts, he doesn’t turn round to look at Donghae, he can’t tear his eyes from the cityscape outside. “Donghae-ah, how did we get here?”

“Huh?” Donghae says distractedly. “Oh, I teleported onto that roof, got hold of you and then tried to teleport us somewhere safe.” Donghae sounds kind of pleased with himself and Leeteuk has to admit that the attempt was pretty impressive. “I did mean to get us inside the dorms though.” Now Leeteuk can almost hear a frown in Donghae’s voice. “I don’t actually know where we are.”

“China. Donghae we’re in China!”

“Oh.” Donghae says and he ambles over to stand beside Leeteuk. “ _Oh!_ ”

“Uh…Hey, guys?” A voice from above them says.

Both boys whirl round and look up.

“Hyung!” Donghae cries with delight.

“Hankyung!” Leeteuk stammers. “What?…How?…How do we get you down from there?”

 

*

 

Leeteuk decides that he doesn’t much like teleporting, it makes his insides feel like they’ve shrivelled. And—if he’s entirely honest—he didn’t exactly trust that Donghae would get the three of them back safely and in one piece. But manage he did and they materialize in the main room of the dorm just as the rest of the group are coming back inside. There is a flurry of chaos where everyone starts running forward and talking at once.

“Teukie-hyung!”

“Donghae-ah!”

“You’re ok!”

“Hankyung! How did you get here?”

Han Geng releases the death grip he has on Leeteuk’s arm and gracefully floats up to the ceiling. Leeteuk feels almost a little envious of him as he is descended upon, someone is playing with the shadow wings on his back, Leeteuk thinks it might be Kyuhyun.

“God, Teukie!” Heechul complains. “Don’t you ever do anything like that again, I almost had a heart attack. Hankyung, you get down here right now!”

“Would if I could, Hyung.” Han Geng says with a shrug. “But I can’t.”

“Kibum! Fix him!” Heechul shouts.

“I’m still trying to fix Siwon, you can already control your power, you fix him.”

Leeteuk thinks about intervening in Heechul and Kibum’s squabble but his phone rings and a cold, creeping feeling settles over him. Given the day he’s having he doesn’t expect this phone call to bring joyous tidings. He pulls the phone out of his pocket, looks at the caller ID and he thinks he might faint.

“Oh god.” He moans and everyone stops talking to look at him.

“Oh god what, hyung?” Ryeowook asks.

Leeteuk holds up his phone so they can all read the display.

“That’s Henry’s mother.” Ryeowook says, confused. “Hyung, why is Henry’s mother calling you?”

“I don’t know. But more to the point how am I supposed to answer? I don’t speak Chinese or English well. Wait…” Leeteuk holds the phone up to Han Geng who just shakes his head. “Don’t you pretend you don’t understand. Take the phone!” Han Geng continues to shake his head and he pushes himself away.

“Oh give it here.” Kibum sighs and he snatches the phone. He hits the call button and starts talking in English. Leeteuk understands the words “Hello, Mrs Lau.”…and that’s it.

After a few minutes Kibum pulls the phone away from his ear and places a hand over the mouth piece.

“She wants to know what you’ve done to her son.” Kibum states flatly.

“What? What I’ve done to her son?” Leeteuk sputters, he looks around at the rest of the group, there are more than a few guilty faces.

“Henry seduced me!” Ryeowook squeaks. “Kyuhyun and Sungmin had the threesome with him first!”

“Wookie-ah, Shhhh!” Sungmin and Kyuhyun both exclaim.

“Given everyone’s special circumstances today,” Kibum says calmly. “I’m pretty sure that’s not what she means.”

“When all this is sorted out.” Leeteuk says, his eyes narrowing. “You’re all grounded.”

Kibum goes back to talking with Henry’s mother and then:

“His mother says he’s on the ceiling and she wants to know why.”

Oh, Leeteuk thinks, that’s ok. They already have one of those. They can try and fix the two of them at the same time.

“Go fetch him, Donghae-ah.” Han Geng says. “Then I can have some company up here.”

“No, wait.” Kibum says, he’s gone back to talking with Mrs Lau and is listening intently. “He…oh!” Kibum’s face drains of all colour and Leeteuk knows that whatever Kibum is going to say next is not going to be good. “Henry isn’t _on_ the ceiling…“ Kibum says. “He’s _in_ the ceiling.”

 

 _9) Henry_

 

Why is his life like this? Seriously, why?

It had been a perfectly normal day, all things considered. He’d hung out with friends, practised a little violin and he was just working on a song for Super Junior when his mom called him for dinner. It was when he was walking across his room when it happened. He had this weird, insubstantial feeling, like he wasn’t quite all there like he should be. And then he was falling, falling though the floor. Henry thinks that if he hadn’t realized that he shouldn’t be falling though the floor like he was then he might have gone all the way through. The landing would have likely have hurt but it would have been preferable to stopping halfway like he did. Probably.

Henry sighs and rests his elbows on the carpet. He kicks his legs so he knows they are still there.

“Henry, stop that!” His mom calls out. “You almost kicked the light fixture!”

He can hear her talking on the phone but he can’t make out who she’s talking to. She got over her initial bout of panic pretty quickly and got straight on the phone, ever practical was his mom. He couldn’t think who she would call though. There is only one real source of weirdness in his life so his first thought would be to call there. Actually he’d call Ryeowook, he’d be less likely to freak out. Probably.

“Hi, Henli!” Donghae says, suddenly appearing beside him. Henry is more than a little startled and in his shock he kicks out his legs. He feels, and hears, it when he smashes his mom’s new light fixture.

“Ge!” Henry cries. “What…how did you?”

“Oh, we all have super powers today. I can teleport and you…what did you do?”

“I have no idea. What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been sent to fetch you. Teukie-hyung wants us all to be together.”

Oh, Henry thinks, that sort of makes sense. Kind of.

“Ok, come on then.” Donghae says and he grabs hold of Henry’s hand.

“Ge Ge, wait!” Henry implores. Donghae looks at him quizzically. “You’re going to teleport me?”

Donghae nods.

“To Korea?”

“Yes.” Donghae says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Henry looks down at himself, thinks about the part of him that he can’t see.

“But what if you only teleport half of me. I don’t want to be split in two.”

“Why would that happen? You’re still all together now aren’t you?”

“I think so.”

“Ok, let’s go then.”

“But…Ge…Wai…” Henry doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying because with a stomach churning lurch and a soft ‘pop’ in his ears he is gone from his house. Suddenly he finds himself in the main living area of the Super Junior dorms. He’s alive, all in one piece and all his limbs are in the same room.

“Oh god.” He moans. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

“There, there.” Leeteuk says, patting him on the shoulder. “It’ll get better.”

“What’s your power, Henry?” Heechul asks, a gleeful lilt to his voice. “If it’s falling through floors then you might just be in the running for the lamest super power award.”

Heechul stands there looking at him expectantly, Henry can only blink at him.

“I still don’t understand what’s going on.” Henry says. Nausea builds in his gut, how can everyone be so calm about this?…Well, ok, Leeteuk doesn’t look calm, but everyone else is.

“How did you manage to fall through the floor, Henry?” Kibum asks. Kibum is calm. Kibum is very calm. His calmness almost makes Henry feel better.

Henry shrugs and he tries to explain, he’s not sure he explains it right but Kibum looks like he gets it.

“So you phased.” Kibum says thoughtfully. “You’re like Shadowcat from X-men, but with a penis.”

“That’s not quite how I’d put it.” Henry mutters, but he doesn’t think anyone pays any attention to him. “I have to call my mom. Try to explain to her why I’m suddenly in Korea, but I left my cell in my room.”

“Here.” Leeteuk hands Henry his phone, Henry’s mom is still on the line.

“MOM!” Henry says incredulously. “You called _Leeteuk_?”

“Henli! Stay where we can see you.” Leeteuk calls out. “In case you fall through the floor again.”

“I’m going to call Zhou Mi.” Henry hears Kyuhyun say. “Make sure he’s ok.”

After he finishes talking to his mom, who was also pretty calm about the whole thing, was everyone insane or was it just him? Henry sits down at the table next to Shindong.

“So,” Henry says, he tries to keep his vice even like this is just a normal conversation on a normal day. “What can you do?”

Shindong just shrugs. “Don’t know yet.” And then he belches. Shindong grins at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Ha ha, ewww Dong, that’s gro…” But Henry doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying, instead he falls fast asleep.

 

 _10) Shindong_

 

Aww, Shindong thinks, Henry is so cute when he’s asleep. It takes a few minutes for him to realize that it’s not just Henry who’s asleep, everyone else in the room is as well. Leeteuk and Kibum are slumped on the floor, Siwon, Donghae and Eunhyuk are crammed on the sofa together. Ryeowook and Heechul are each in a chair, both sleeping soundly. Even Han Geng is asleep, still floating up on the ceiling.

“Oh,” Shindong says as he looks around. “Oh.”

He thinks Kyuhyun and Sungmin are in their room and he wonders if they have suddenly fallen asleep too. That question is answered when Kyuhyun comes striding back through the door.

“Zhou Mi’s Ok.” Kyuhyun announces. “He says the weirdest thing that’s happened to him today is the weather. It’s gotten really hot in China, he…hey, why is everyone sleeping?”

“I didn’t do it!” Shindong says quickly.

Kyuhyun just looks at him, his eyes narrowed.

“All right, I think I did. But I’m not sure how.”

“Well, wake them up.”

Shindong shrugs helplessly, he’s not sure exactly how. Kyuhyun stalks over to where Leeteuk lies prone and starts shaking him.

“Hyung!” He shouts in Leeteuk’s ear. “Hyung, wake up!”

Leeteuk stirs slightly, mumbles “Five more minutes” and goes back to sleep. Kyuhyun sighs and starts to shake him again but stops when Sungmin screams.

“Sungmin-ah!” Shindong and Kyuhyun shout and they both take off running only to collide with Sungmin as he hurries in from the back rooms.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Kyuhyun asks breathlessly.”

Sungmin looks at them, his eyes wide with wonder and fright.

“Did you see Mr Pickles?” He asks. “Did he run by here?”

“Mr Pickles?” Shindong repeats slowly, he thinks Sungmin might have really lost it this time.

“The stuffed bunny I got you for Christmas?” Kyuhyun asks and Sungmin nods.

“I…he…um.” Sungmin falters before steeling himself to carry on. “After Kyu left the room I hugged Mr Pickles because well…I’m a little scared about what’s going on today…don’t either of you laugh.”

“Wasn’t going to.” Kyuhyun says.

“Wouldn’t dare.” Shindong adds.

“Well, I gave him a little kiss and…and he came to life.”

“He what?” Shindong isn’t sure that he heard Sungmin right, or rather he hopes he hadn’t.

“He ran out of the room before I could stop him and I don’t know where he’s gone.”

Shindong can feel the burp bubble up in his stomach and he tries to hold it back he really does.

“Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, I think I am going to have to apologize to you.”

“What for?”

Shindong belches and because he’d tried to hold it back it becomes the Montezuma’s revenge of belches, long and loud.

“Shindong, that’s disgu….” But Sungmin doesn’t get a chance to finish what he’s saying, instead he faceplants on the floor, fast asleep. Kyuhyun quickly follows.

“Crap.” Shindong grumbles. “Now what am I supposed to do?”

He hears a quiet rustling and a soft, high pitch giggle coming from the main room and he thinks that the other must be waking up. He rushes in there all set to apologize for making them sleep, he stops suddenly at the threshold of the room. There, standing over Leeteuk’s sleeping form is a medium sized, pink stuffed bunny.

“Mr Pickles?” Shindong’s throat is dry, his voice horse.

Mr Pickles looks up at him and they stand there locked in a bizarre staring contest for a few minutes before Mr Pickles giggles and lunges forward.

 

.End of part three


	4. Chapter 4

We Can Be Heroes

 

 _11) Sungmin_

 

He’s being shaken awake. Roughly. Like whoever is shaking him is on the verge of panic.

“Sungmin-ah!” He hears someone say, the voice sounds muffled and far away. “Wake up!” Sungmin doesn’t want to wake up, he wants this person to leave him alone. “Sungmin-ah, wake up!”

Reluctantly Sungmin opens his eyes, he sees Shindong standing over him, he looks frightened, frantic.

“S’matter?” Sungmin slurs. He tries to sit up but his legs are weighed down, Kyuhyun is lying on them. Sungmin tries to shake him off, Kyuhyun’s eyes flutter but he doesn’t wake up.

“Sungmin-ah, I’m so sorry.”

“What for?”

“Just come on.”

Shindong hauls him to his feet, Sungmin’s still only half awake and he rubs at his eyes sleepily as he follows Shindong out to the main room. There is something he’s forgotten, we was sure of it. Something important he was doing or talking about before he fell asleep. Hey—why did he fall asleep? The main room is quiet and still save for the members soft snoring.

“Shindongie…what happened?” Sungmin looks around at the sleeping group. Yesung is kneeling by Ryeowook’s chair, his head in Ryeowook’s lap, Sungmin wonders when he’d arrived. Then Sungmin’s eyes fell on a small figure in the middle of the room and he remembers.

“Mr Pickles!” Sungmin cries and he runs over to the stuffed toy. Mr Pickles is lying on his back, one of Ryeowook’s chefs knives lodged in his chest. Every so often one of his little limbs twitches. “You stabbed him!”

“I had to!”

“He’s a stuffed bunny!”

“A homicidal stuffed bunny! Sungmin-ah, I’m sorry. He tried to eat me.”

“It’s ok.” Sungmin sniffs though—even to his own ears—he doesn’t sound convinced. Carefully , he removes the knife from Mr Pickles’ chest, some stuffing comes with it and Sungmin chokes back a sob. He hugs the toy to his chest and Shindong takes a step back.”

“You’re not going to…”

“No.” Sungmin says sullenly. “Go wake up the others.” Sungmin stomps out to the hall to wake Kyuhyun. When everyone was awake and assembled in the main room, Sungmin tries to explain his power. They had to explain everything, slowly, to Yesung who had returned after spending the night at his parents only to find everyone sleeping. He’d thought sleeping was a good idea so he curled up next to Ryeowook.

“Minnie-ah!” Heechul shrieks gleefully. “Kiss the toaster! I want to see what happens.”

“No!” Henry shouts, he empathically waves his arms. “No! Haven’t any of you seen Maximum Overdrive?”

Everyone just looks at him blankly.

“Donghae-ah, go fetch Zhou Mi.” Leeteuk asks. He sounds tired. Sungmin supposes it has been a long day, it’s getting dark outside, he wonders how long they were asleep.

“Anyone know what time it is?” Sungmin wonders out loud. He has his own watch on but it’s too much effort to look for himself. He looks out the window at the storm now raging outside.

“It’s just gone midday.” Kyuhyun says. “…wait, that can’t be right.”

Sungmin walks slowly to the window, tries to peer through the gloom.

“Where did the sun go?”

Sungmin hears a soft ‘pop’ behind him and he doesn’t have to turn round to know that Donghae has materialized with Zhou Mi in tow, he can hear Zhou Mi retching.

“It’s not that bad.” He hears Donghae grumble.

“It is for anyone who’s not you.” Leeteuk retorts.

“Hey, look!” Sungmin says and he points out of the window to where there is a sudden break in the clouds and a small ball of light is shining feebly. “The sun is coming back.” The wind is starting to die down and the strange sudden storm looks like it’s going to be over before it even really began.

“Isn’t this exciting!” Zhou Mi says and Sungmin turns round to look at him. Zhou Mi has recovered quickly from his teleportation experience and is smiling bright and sunny as he looks around the group. Sungmin looks back at the window. The sun is brighter now and it might just be his imagination but it looks closer too. Behind him Sungmin hears Zhou Mi laugh and he looks back around to see Kyuhyun tickling him. Sungmin turns back to the window. The sun is definitely brighter now and definitely closer.

“Huh.” Sungmin muses. “That can’t be good.”

 

 _12) Zhou Mi_

 

He’s sort of upset and a little hurt when Sungmin comes up and pinches him. Hard.

“I’m sorry, Mi.” Sungmin says and he looks like he means it, but being sorry and meaning it doesn’t make it any less painful.

“Oww.” Zhou Mi whines and he hugs his forearm where Sungmin pinched him.

“Minne-ah, what did you do that for?”

“Just testing out a theory.” Sungmin says. “I’m really sorry, Zhou Mi.” Sungmin turns and points out of the window. “Guys, look!”

Zhou Mi looks though he’s not really sure what he’s supposed to be looking for. The sky outside has clouded over again just as the weather was taking a turn for the better. Stupid rain, stupid storm. Zhou Mi doesn’t like lightning.

“Kyuhyun-ah,” Sungmin says. “Make Zhou Mi laugh again.”

“Hey, wait, wh…” Zhou Mi starts but he doesn’t get to finish because Kyuhyun starts tickling him and Kyuhyun knows exactly which spots to go for. Within seconds Zhou Mi is gasping for breath as Kyuhyun’s lithe fingers work their way under his shirt.

“Kui Xian! Stop it!” Zhou Mi howls but Kyuhyun ignores him. Eventually Zhou Mi manages to straighten up and shove Kyuhyun away. When he can breathe again he finds everyone—well everyone save him and Kyuhyun—are staring out the window. They all look a little stunned, except for Kibum who looks grim, but that’s kind of his default expression. The sky outside has cleared again and the sun is shining brightly.

“What’s the matter?” Kyuhyun asks but no one answers, instead Sungmin walks over and pinches Zhou Mi again.

“Ow.” Zhou Mi pouts. “Sungminnie I don’t think I like you anymore.” No one pays any attention to him though, they are all too busy looking outside at the now darkened sky. Stupid, stupid weather.

“Kyuhunnie, make Zhou Mi laugh again.” Sungmin says.

“No!” Zhou Mi shouts and he tries to move away from Kyuhyun—who is taking far too much glee in this—but the younger boy just tackles him to the ground. Kyuhyun tickles him. Zhou Mi laughs. The sun shines.

“Huh.” Heechul says, his voice nonchalant. “Seasoning’s smile can make the sun shine. Literally.”

“And when he’s sad it rains.” Sungmin adds.

“Hmmmm.” Kyuhyun says thoughtfully. He pounces on Zhou Mi again and outside it gets hotter and hotter.

“Oh,” Yesung complains. “It’s too hot now. Zhou Mi stop being so happy.”

Kyuhyun stops his ministrations long enough to look up at Yesung and say, “Telling Zhou Mi not to be happy is like telling water not to be wet.” And then he goes back to attacking Zhou Mi…but it’s like Zhou Mi can’t feel it anymore. Zhou Mi suddenly feels like someone has poured ice all over him, he feels like he might never be happy again. Outside rain starts to fall again, harder, louder.

“Zhou Mi?” Kyuhyun says, worried. “Are you ok?”

Zhou Mi can only shake his head. Outside a strong, violent wind kicks up. It rattles at the windows.

“Oh that can’t be good.” Kibum mumbles.

“Seasoning, it’s only Yesung.” Heechul says, his voice soft and calm. “You Don’t have to listen to him.”

Zhou Mi nods, tries for smile, doesn’t quite manage it. Kyuhyun whirls on Yesung.

“What did you do to him?”

Yesung just shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know, I didn’t do anything.”

“Clearly you did something, hyung” Kibum says and he has this thoughtful expression on his face that Zhou Mi doesn’t think bodes well for anyone. Zhou Mi doesn’t really care about what’s coming next, it’s not like there is anything that could make his mood worse. Kibum looks around the room, his eyes fall on a just of water on the table. “Here.” He says to Yesung. “Tell this water not to be wet.”

Yesung looks at Kibum like he’s insane because, yes, Kibum has clearly lost it. Still, he reaches out hesitantly and takes the jug.

“Water,” Yesung says. “Don’t be wet.” Nothing happens for a few seconds and then…the water in the jug seems to recede and shrivel until all that’s left inside is a clear, withered husk.

“That shouldn’t be chemically possible.” Kibum says as he examines the transformed contents.

“Seriously?” Heechul says incredulously, he looks at Yesung then at the jug then at Zhou Mi an then back at Yesung. “Seriously? He gets the power to make people and things do whatever he says?”

“Oh god.” Shindong whimpers. “We’re all gonna die.”

“Oh.” Yesung says. He blinks slowly and looks round at the rest of the group, and then he smiles. “Heechul-Hyung,” He says and it’s like time stops as everyone takes a collective breath. “Could you make me some food?”

 

 _13) Yesung_

 

Yesung thinks that Heechul’s head just might explode. Little wisps of smoke puff out of his ears and his face starts to turn an alarming shade of red as he fights not to do what Yesung told him to do.

“No, dongseang. I won’t.” Heechul growls. However his body is forcing him to do otherwise. His legs start moving him towards the kitchen and Heechul clearly doesn’t want this to happen. He grabs on to Donghae to try and stop himself from going but he only succeeds in dragging the younger boy with him and then Donghae teleports away and Heechul has nothing to hold onto anymore. “Hankyung!” Heechul cries. “Help me!”

“Would if I could, Hyung.” Han Geng says with a shrug. “But I can’t reach you from up here.”

“Hyung, please!” Ryeowook says, he grips tight to Yesung’s arm. “Take it back, tell him he doesn’t have to do it. He’ll set fire to the kitchen!”

“OK.” Yesung relents and everyone breathes out a sigh of relief. “Heechul-hyung, you don’t have to make me food.”

“Wise move.” Heechul says darkly as he slumps to the floor. “And while you’re making wise choices tell Seasoning to cheer up before our whole street floods.”

Yesung does so and immediately the sun starts to shine.

Leeteuk sighs—though it sounds more like a sob—and he buries his head in his hands.

“Oh god.” Leeteuk mumbles, his voice muffled. “Didn’t anyone give any thought to what they were doing and who they were doing it to?”

“It’s ok Seasoning.” Heechul says to Zhou Mi. “Kibum will fix you.”

“Why is it always me?” Kibum grumbles, but he takes Zhou Mi by the arm and hauls him off anyway. “Though if it’s really his mood controlling the weather how am I going to fix that? Teach him to feel neutrally about everything?”

Yesung gets this strange, creepy feeling like everyone is looking at him. Oh wait, they are.

“What?” Yesung says, more than a little bemuse.

“I vote for cutting out his vocal cords.” Heechul says. “And I volunteer to do it.”

Yesung shrinks back a little, he tries to hide behind Ryeowook but Ryeowook is having none of it. Yesung thinks he might be a little mad about the potential destruction of his kitchen.

“I don’t think we need to do anything that drastic, Hyung.” Kyuhyun says cheerfully. “I got this.”

Kyuhyun turns towards the kitchen, points and sort of squints his eyes. Nothing happens for a bit and Yesung snickers, Kyuhyun looks a little like he’s constipated. Yesung doesn’t think anything will actually happen…and then something does.

Slowly, something floats out of the kitchen, it looks like a dish cloth. It bobs along like a fish caught in a current until it reaches Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun then directs it over towards Yesung. Yesung just watches bemused—and a little fascinated—he doesn’t think to move out of the way until it’s too late. The dish cloth, god he hopes it’s a clean one, wraps itself around Yesung’s mouth.

“Mmphf.” Yesung says in protest.

“There.” Kyuhyun says with a smirk. “Fixed him.”

“Cho Kyuhyun.” Leeteuk says slowly. His voice is even and his eyes twitch in that way they do when Leeteuk is really, really annoyed. This is one of those times when Yesung is very, very glad he’s not Kyuhyun. “Just how long have you been able to do that?”

 

 _14) Kyuhyun_

 

The answer to Leeteuk’s question is since about 6am that morning but he’s not about to admit to that. He found out pretty much as soon as he woke up, he wanted his PSP and it was all the way at the other end of the room and he really feel like getting out of bed to go get it. Sungmin was inconsiderate enough to still be asleep so Kyuhyun couldn’t cajole him into getting up and getting it either.

In the end, though, it didn’t matter because the next thing that Kyuhyun knew the PSP was in his hand. At the time he’d just put the phenomenon down to his own awesomeness.

“Since just now.” Kyuhyun lies smoothly. Leeteuk just stares at him, eyes narrowed, like he doesn’t believe him. But really, is it Kyuhyun’s fault that no one thought to ask him if he’d gotten his super power already? No.

Kyuhyun drops himself into a chair and starts floating things up in the air, some fruit, the jug with Yesung’s withered water in it. Ahhh, he’d been wanting to do this all day. Heechul starts blowing smoke rings again and Kyuhyun thinks it’ll be neat to try and float his object through the rings before they disappear.

“Kyuhyun, stop it. Someone might want to eat those apples. And Heechul stop blowing smoke rings you’re going to…” Leeteuk is once again interrupted by a shrill beeping. “…Set of the smoke alarms again.” Leeteuk sighs again. “I quit.” He moans. “That is it, I quit. I…”

Leeteuk doesn’t get to finish his tirade because Shindong chooses that moment to belch and everyone falls fast asleep.

 

 _15) Epilogue_

 

The important thing is that they didn’t kill each other or destroy the world…yet.

The next day is calmer, there are no more nasty surprises to be had and for that Leeteuk is eternally grateful. It’s the days and weeks that follow which give Leeteuk all those new grey hairs.

 

*

 

Siwon eventually stops seeing naked people, much to his great relief and Heechul’s even greater annoyance. Heechul had taken a liking to tricking Siwon into looking at him and then rolling his hips suggestively.

It was Kibum who had the idea of tying some of Siwon’s weights around Han Geng’s waist to, well, to weigh him down. It’s an awkward solution but it sort of works. It’s only temporary…hopefully. Sometimes though, Han Geng will untie the weights and float back up to the ceiling, just to annoy Heechul.

Heechul doesn’t approve of Han Geng and Siwon having super powers anymore.

Eunhyuk does stop turning into stone every time he gets a fright, which was often since Kibum and Donghae took to sneaking up on him both invisibly and teleporting out of nowhere.

Kibum discovers that he can make anyone or anything he’s touching invisible too. Leeteuk can feel the ulcer growing, he can.

Zhou Mi is actually the easiest to deal with. All they had to do in the end was get Yesung to tell him to control the weather with his mind and not his mood and it was done. Though convincing Zhou Mi that he has to let it rain sometimes was hard.

Through trial and error thy find that Yesung’s power only work when he actually talks. So he sings all the time now which is actually kind of annoying but since the time when he told Kyuhyun to shove his head in the toilet…well, they put up with the constant singing.

Much to Leeteuk’s distress he finds that the strange shadow wings that aren’t really even wings, stupid things, won’t go away. And they can’t even be covered by clothes since they are not even really there. They are like a shadow that clings to Leeteuk’s back. It now looks like Leeteuk is permanently wearing some kind of cape. Kyuhyun says this is a good thing because it means that Leeteuk has finally fulfilled his life long dream of becoming a sailor moon character…just maybe not the one he would have wanted.

Kangin finds the whole situation hilarious and frequently communicates with Ryeowook, instructing him to point and laugh the way that Kangin would if he were there with them. But Ryeowook won’t do that, in fact he’s taken to not telling anyone when he is talking to Kangin because Leeteuk has this habit of grabbing Ryeowook’s face, looking into his eyes and saying:

“Youngwoon! Are you in there? Come home now, I need help.”

This face squishing really hurts and Leeteuk won’t let go until Kibum or Han Geng—someone with a rational mind—pulls him off.

Kangin thinks that Eunhyuk’s power is especially funny an incredibly lame. Eunhyuk says he can’t wait for Kangin to come back home.

“The next time he tries to hit me he’s going to break his fist.”

Sungmin is banned from kissing anymore of his stuffed toys, or any inanimate object for whatever reason ever. They did a bit on a variety show where they had to learn CPR. The resuscitation dummy might have been armless and legless but it was _vicious_. And Shindong could only tell them, tearfully, about what went down with Mr Pickles but they were all there to do battle with Snugglepuss and Bambi 2.0.

Henry got Donghae to take him back to Canada and He’s now refusing to return to Korea until everyone stops being insane…which means he might never come back. Leeteuk really kind of wishes he could do that too. The only peace he gets now is when Shindong exercises his power. Leeteuk likes Shindong’s power. Especially now that Shindong can pin point just one or a few people to be affected by the burp. Also, he can belch on command.

Heechul likes to put on impromptu pyrotechnic shows during performances. Leeteuk is terrified that someone is going to realize that they are more than just really good special effects.

Kyuhyun was voted most likely to become a super villain. But so far he seems content just to use his powers for silly pranks and distracting his opponents when playing video games.

Leeteuk’s keeping an eye on him though.

 

“I still don’t know exactly what’s going on.” Kibum says one day. “But god help the world if we ever have to save it.”

 

.the end.


End file.
